Drunken Nights with Draco
by sweet.venom.x
Summary: Christmas break spent at Hogwarts... well...The title says it all... [HPDM] Read&Review x
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes :** This story is set in 4th year. Ship [HarryDraco backround ship [SeamusDean Don't forget to review at the end xxx

**My Drunken Nights with Draco**

"_I Hate Christmas. I hate Christmas. I hate Christmas."_ Harry rambled on and on in his head. He didn't really hate Christmas… he just hated knowing Hermoine Ron & Ginny were with their families having a good time when he remained at Hogwarts with only as much as one or two Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and quite a few Slytherins._"Didn't want to join in the death eater festivities at home, did they?" _None could be, even mildly, considered family. "On second thought" Harry mused silently, "_I really DO hate Christmas"._

He made his way to the great hall as he found nothing better to do on the very bleak winter evening. _"What other options are there anyway"_ and with he walked in through the large oak doors to find a rather interesting sight. Every student was well wasted. By that I mean Pissed. Thoroughly too! There, lying on each other for support on top of the centre table was Dean and the Slytherins with the Hufflepuffs sleeping on top of one another on the other end of the hall. Dean was in the centre smiling drunkenly to a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins who sang a few verses out of a drinking song Harry had never heard before. It amused him to say the least. He noticed the only girls their were with their boyfriends in one corner of the hall and that the other boys had their shirts unbuttoned. Their ties were either loosened around their necks, undone or lying on the floor carelessly. All shoes were also scattered on the old, cobbled stone floor.

"Fuck you, I'm Drunk! Fuck Youuu, I'm drunk!" they chorused together merrily. He walked over and gladly took the bottle offered by Blaise. He opened the bottle and took a long swig. He smiled proudly and sat down back to back with Draco and continued to drink the contents of any available bottle. "_why the hell not"_

He was not completely far-gone but he knew he was tipsy and couldn't think straight. However, he knew all he needed to know at the moment… 1) he was half undressed and didn't mind everyone staring at his body 2) So was everyone else and he didn't mind either. 3) He was the least drunk and could take advantage of this situation. He turned his body and held Draco's back with his hand to stop him from falling backwards. He then pulled Draco's back to him and Draco willingly lied back into Harry's chest. They fit into each other perfectly and felt comfortable. Harry might have been only tipsy but he still didn't know what he was saying until after he spoke. Their conversation was something on the lines of …

"You're cute when you're drunk."

"Cute? I was expecting drop dead sexy but fine… lets stick to your denial."

"Denial? Denial of what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Oh come on… you know you want me."

"No…"

"You're a terrible liar, did you know?"

"You sound like Moine." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm insulted."

"I thought u said you were sexy."

"I am." Draco smirked.

"Yes you are." Harry said honestly with a sigh.

…**Pause…**

"Do you miss her?" Draco asked curiously.

"Who?"

"The Mudblood."

"It's Hermoine. Yes."

"Do you like her?" He was more curious.

"No"

"Are you gay then?" He smirked sexily at Harry.

"No."

"You're still a horrible liar." Draco smiled to himself.

"No really. I'm not!"

"Then who does the gryffindor golden boy like?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny"

"The 'Weasellette? Good kisser that one. She might be small but she's feisty."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Harry screamed.

"Oh… right. It was a fling last year. Nothing serious. She was fun though." Draco thought back to it and smiled to himself again.

"WHAAATTTTT?!?!?!" Harry was about to have a heart attack.

"I was bored, she was interested. We just kind of went for it. Nothing wrong with that." Draco tried to calm him.

"No, nothing wrong with that. Did she mention she was dating me at the time?" Harry said fuming.

"Oh. If it helps… you're free to screw me too… you know…to get even." Draco smiled innocently.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!"

"Don't start that again." Draco sighed.

**...Pause...**

"Sobering up?" Harry asked.

"No"

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm not repulsed at the fact that I'm leaning against you." Draco stated.

"Gee thanks!" said Harry in mock hurt.

"Don't get me wrong your chest is bloody chiseled, your abs feel great too but you're Harry Pot Head and I'm the Slytherin Sex god. You're not my type."

Harry couldn't control his anger but what he thought would come out as a rant he ended up speaking it in Parseltongue.

"Hssseeshhaaaasstttteeessssiisss"

"What did you say?"

"Don't get me wrong you're cute and all but you're a foul git and I'm the Gryffindor Hero who can speak Parseltongue. You're not my type."

With that Harry lifted himself off the table fast enough for Draco to fall back onto the hard table with a satisfying thud. He gathered his shoes, shirt, tie and robe and made his way to the gryffindor common room without a second thought.

"D_raco could take care of his own drunken self."_

_END_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week. A very long, uneventful and excruciatingly boring week. Hermoine hasn't sent me a single letter, which could only be the result of two things:

She died (which is VERY unlikely) **or**

She's been having such a great time that she's forgotten about me.

Both are very unsatisfying. My only actual options of what to do now are:

Sulk around my dormitory (which I've been doing too much of)

Write to her first (as if that's an actual option!)

Go down and have a drink with the boys (and by boys I mean the Slytherins and by Slytherins I mean Malfoy)

A and B are not actual choices… they're more of an excuse to make it seem as though I have more options when really I just don't want to admit that the only way I'll survive this Christmas is by hanging around (by hanging around I mean Drinking like there's no tomorrow) with…. The Slytherins.

It's 10 p.m. and I've just gotten washed and dressed to go meet with the other… boys. I don't know why I bothered making myself presentable but no matter. I look in the mirror and I can't believe I'm actually reaching out to the brush on the counter… Screw it. I leave the brush to lie there and collect dust as I scruff up my hair with my hands making bits of it spike up. I rather like my messy 'just got out of bed' look. I smile at myself and head off to the boys.

The great hall's empty. There isn't anyone outside. All the corridors are empty. I've been searching for about an hour and I'm very much ready to give up. It's right at that moment that I heard the distant laughing. I followed it and it led me strait to the dungeons. '_Slytherins'_ I say to myself. I walk straight up to the potions classroom and for some reason I hesitate to open the door. After a brief moment I realize I don't need to as the door swings open and a chuckling Draco with his head down from all the laughter appeared right in front of me. My eyes shut quickly and opened up to see the ceiling. I was on the floor. Draco is on top of me. I fight the blush and feel stupid about the whole situation as I try to push him off me. He's laughing at me, us. He rolls off me and continues his fit on the floor rolling away slowly. I stop him with my feet but he refuses to get up. I see no point in joining the other Slytherins and decide to sit down next to Draco on the corridor floor. He rolls again and his head is now im my lap. I look down and am at a loss for words. He's rather good looking.

"Would you please stop staring wonder boy?"

I fought yet another blush.

"I wasn't." It was a stupid answer but he didn't retort. He just smiled. I never saw him smile but now I think I'd like him to do it more often. He looks so cute when he does that.

"No really… it's getting annoying"

"Oh right. Sorry." I look away.

He wasn't as drunk as last time surely but I could smell the fire whiskey from his breath. I wanted some.

"Got any fire whiskey?"

"I've drank all of mine but I'm sure Blaise has some. You can go get some if you like."

I got up after letting him roll his head off my lap and went into the classroom. Boys, shirts everywhere, Dean and Seamus snogging in the corner, and fire whiskey bottles all lined up in a row. I took two bottles and left the room after I did a double take of Dean and Seamus. Walked back to Draco and he put his head back on my lap.

"Why two bottles?"

"To get even more wasted" I said with a smile.

"Always knew you were smarter than you looked Potter." he said with his signature smirk in place.

Couple of minutes and a bottle of fire whiskey later…

"Okay this is a good one." He stopped for dramatic effect. I gulped. "When did you lose your virginity?" he finished with another smirk.

I gulped again.

He blinked.

I looked away.

He laughed.

I glared.

He laughed harder.

I blushed and mentally blamed it on the fire whiskey.

"You're seriously still a virgin?"

"There's nothing wrong with that." I said seriously

He stared back with no expression.

"When did you lose it then you man whore" I continued.

"Fourteen"

"Bloody 'ell"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like the weasel!"

"Better to sound like a weasel than be a ferret."

He glared this time and I got to laugh.

"Arsehole"

"Ferret"

"Fucker"

"Man whore"

"No fair… I'm just kidding and you're being realistic."

I laughed. Really rolling on the floor laughing. I only stopped when I realized my head was resting on Draco's chest. I calmed down.

"Well, a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts Malfoy"

"You're right. Doesn't help my ego any… but you're right."

I chuckled.

"I like that."

"Like what?"

"You making me laugh."

"Stop sounding so gay."

"Stop being gay."

I smirked.

"Bloody hell."

"What?" I asked.

"You're smirking more than I am!"

I laughed for the umpteenth time that night and got off the floor.

Draco followed suit and got up also.

I began walking down the corridor to head up to the gryffindor common room but stopped as I heard Draco calling out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I'm offended!"

"What did I do now?" I asked with a curiosity.

"No goodnight kiss?" He smirked.

I laughed again and disappeared around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Here the 3rd Chapter. Hope you like it. Thank's for the Favs. Reviews and Story Alerts! Enjoy! Sweet.Venom.x_

****

**Draco's POV**

'_It's been too long. I need a drink.'_

Draco was utterly convinced that today he would get very drunk and damn well enjoy it. This was his last opportunity to, as he wouldn't want to drink too much on Christmas, which happened to be tomorrow. (Mostly for the fact that he'd want to actually wake up the next morning and remember it!)

'_Besides, Boy wonder can't resist helping someone out_…' No matter who they are. Draco had it all planned out. '_I get drunk_…" probably do something stupid…'_And Potter will come running.' _He smirked, grabbed a few (around 7) bottles of Very colorful alcoholic liquid from Blaise's stash and set off to his favorite drinking area… the middle of the damned Quidditch Field.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

'I need a drink'

He was bored, feeling irritable and wanted some fresh air. As he opened one of the common room windows he saw in the distance a little flickering light moving slowly to the quidditch field.

'_Who's out at this time? Well, whoever they are_-' he was pretty sure it was Draco _'was about to get some company' _he thought with a small smile. With a quick wave to Dean and Seamus in the corner, Harry ran out the portrait hole and down to the main doors. He leaped off the last steps onto the grassy path towards the pitch.

* * *

He stopped and stood, took a good deep breath and he was off again, running steadily towards the Quidditch Field. As he slowed to a stop at the front of the pitch he saw Draco huddled with…liqueur bottles? Harry flashed a smile in his general direction and began slowly and calmly walking up to the center field where he dropped into a cross legged position. Draco looked up at him, signature smirk in place, and said in an almost friendly tone, "Missed me Potter?"

"You should know better by now Malfoy. If there's going to be any consumption of alcohol I have to be included in the guest list." He said, ignoring the question.

Draco laughed. "Who knew you could be so…Slytherin" he finished triumphantly.

"Who knew you could be friendly?" Harry said lightly.

Draco looked down at the ground and sighed then looked up at Harry again with a small smile and handed him one of the colorful bottles at his side.

Harry smiled, opened the bottle with a pop and the boys Drank.

"My turn right?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Do you fancy boys OR girls?"

"You really don't know?"

"That's not an answer"

"Both."

"Oh" Harry said with slight surprise.

"Is this the part where you run away?" Draco asked slowly.

"No." Harry smiled. "This is the part where you ask. It's your turn."

Draco smiled back. "Okay Potter… boxers OR briefs?" He smirked

Harry choked on his drink. "What kind of a question is that?"

"That's not an answer" Draco said cheekily.

"Boxers!"

"I knew it" He smiled

Harry snorted and took another long swig of the Jack & Coke that he held in his left hand. "Okay… here's a tough one. "

Draco tilted his head to the left and looked at him with a challenging look.

"Stuck in a closet with any girls you fancy" said Harry as he slowly crawled over to where Draco lay in the grass "OR, stuck in a closet with me?" he finished, hovering over Draco's body. Their lips only inches apart.

"B-both?" he stuttered out of shock and anticipation.

"Wrong answer" and with that Harry dipped his head down further and planted small butterfly kisses up Draco's neck. "Try Again"

Draco eyes fluttered closed and breathed out a single word. "You."

Their lips met in a searing kiss and their bodies melted together. Rolling over for more dominance, Draco found himself straddling Harry and pinning down his arms to the ground by his head. He observed his face and saw the bright green orbs glaze over with lust and that drove him over the edge. All inhibition was lost. Their lips met again with tongues also joining in the fun. Draco's hands slithered down and under the other boys top Harry let out a moan. Alas, he didn't realize it would be the end of his night.

"Who's there?!" cried out Hagrid. They saw light coming in through the east side of the pitch and quickly grabbed all their possessions and fled. "Come back and show yourselves!" Hagrid cried out again but it was futile. 'Who was that boy Harry was with?' thought Hagrid as the two ran up the path back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Just follow me!" Harry called out behind him to Draco as he continued up the steps two at a time. As they reached the Gryffindor portrait Harry muttered the password and Draco followed him inside. Harry smiled at Seamus and Dean tangled together in their sleep on the common room sofa. He crossed the common room and up the stairs and took a right. Draco wondered if Harry meant for him to follow All the way. "Are you coming up or what?"

Draco looked around and saw Seamus and Dean lovingly tangled together on the sofa and realized that's what Harry wanted. But was it was he wanted?

"Actually… no."

"What?" exclaimed Harry as he walked back to the top of the stairs. He looked down at Draco.

"I won't come up to your room. Well, not now" he said hoping Harry would understand.

"Oh… so… how about now?" Harry said with a smile.

Draco smiled back. "That's not what I meant." And his smile disappeared.

So did Harry's. "What did you mean?"

Draco backed up to the common room door. "I just mean, not tonight. We're both intoxicated. It's not fair on you. You'll understand later." He gave a small smile to Harry and crept out of the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
